


Maestro

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: The many talents of Dr Tara Lewis





	Maestro

“She’s left early every night this week!” 

Emily’s head snapped up at Garcia’s voice. She had been so engrossed in the stack of paperwork she hadn’t even heard her enter the office.

“I’m sorry what?” asked Emily confused. Her brain felt foggy, all she wanted to do was go home and pour herself a really, _really_ large drink.

“Tara” said Garcia, a hint of urgency in her voice.

“What about Tara?” 

Garcia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Emily would have been affronted if she had the energy for it. 

“Tara has left the office early every night this week”

The statement hung in the air for a few moments. Emily realised she was expected to speak.

“Yes?” 

“Why?” asked Garcia “I’m not being nosy I swear I just wanna know she’s okay. Is it her Dad? Is it her brother? Ugh is it that scumbag ex of hers? Say the word and I can do some digging, super hush hush, but I can bury him if he’s screwing around with our sweet Tara again”

Emily couldn’t help but smile at Garcia’s concern.

“It’s nothing like that. She’s just taking on some extra projects” said Emily “I promise you Penelope, she’s fine.”

The tension left Garcia’s body in an instant.

“Oh thank god” she breathed “You know I don’t do well when I think someone is in trouble. I couldn’t deal if that sorry excuse for a man was sniffing around” Garcia’s fists clenched. “God even thinking about him makes me so angry!”

“He’s gone for good” Emily reassured her “Tara’s fine.”

“She has been a lot happier lately. Ooh do you think she has someone new?”

“I think” said Emily “That I have a stack of paperwork that I wanna get through so I can escape.” Garcia nodded and headed back to the bat cave, not seeing the small smile that spread across Emily’s face. 

* * *

Emily didn’t think she had ever heard anything as beautiful in her entire life. The music was a piece Tara had played for her before but she couldn’t remember the name of it. In any case it sounded different with the rest of of the string quartet. 

The room was silent except for the musicians. Tara was to the far right, eyes closed as if in prayer and her bow dancing across the cello strings. It was like everything else melted away as Emily watched her. All too soon the piece ended and the room erupted into polite applause. Emily felt the pride swell in her chest as Tara beamed at the audience. She and her fellow musicians took their bows and Emily caught her eye. 

Tara’s grin grew even wider. 

There was mingling and then Tara had to pack away her cello but soon enough she was able to go and find Emily who was waiting in the lobby of the small theatre.

“That was beautiful” Emily gushed “I’m in awe of you”

“Thanks for letting me do this. I haven’t played publicly for years but it’s such a good cause. I know the charity are really grateful for the money we raised.”

“The audience loved you. The woman next to me was crying - literally crying!”

“It’s an amazing feeling” said Tara “I’ve missed it a little to be honest.”

“Are you planning on ditching the BAU to join an orchestra?” Emily asked jokingly but there was small sliver of apprehension in her voice, faint but still enough for Tara to pick up.

“Never” said Tara “I love my work too much. Plus I wouldn’t get to see you everyday and I wouldn’t be able to play without my muse.”

The sound that came out of Emily’s mouth wasn’t actual words and she was grateful when the rest of the quartet appeared to say goodbye to Tara.

“Thanks so much for letting me play with you guys” said Tara, hugging each one in turn “I had a lot of fun”

“I’m glad the FBI could spare you” grinned Natalie, the viola player.

“It’s all thanks to this special lady here” said Tara “Emily Prentiss this is Natalie, Amber and Brian. We played in an orchestra together at college.”

“It’s really nice to meet you guys” said Emily, suddenly feeling shy

“You too” said Brian “Tara has told us so many wonderful things about you”

“Really?” Emily felt the heats rise in her cheeks.

“Oh yeah” grinned Natalie “Tara never stops talking about her super smart, super funny, amazingly badass girlfriend. It’s nice to finally put a face to all the stories.”

“All lies” said Emily as Tara threw an arm round her shoulders.

“We’re heading home” she said  “Have a good night guys!”

They waved goodbye and headed to Emily’s car, a spring in their steps.

“Amazingly badass?” asked Emily, starting the car.

“It’s the truth”

“Says the multitalented academic/FBI agent/classical musician. "What other secret talents do you have Dr Lewis?” asked Emily.

“Let’s find out”


End file.
